forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lava child
| size4e = | origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = | subtype3e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = 50 years | location = | language = Common, Ignan | subraces = | climate = | terrain = Underground | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Pinkish white | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = Muscular | distinctions = | based = | first = Fiend Folio 1st edition }} Lava children were creatures native to the Fountains of Creation. They were known for being very territorial, and were all born identical to one another, with a permanent smile on their faces. Description Lava children had bodies resembling broadly built and muscular men but they were also oddly child-like with a gray-pinkish skin and permanently smiling faces. All lava children were completely physically identical. Behavior Lava children enjoyed playing within pools of magma, swimming and diving into it as humans would in water. They could be befriended and entrusted with tasks like attacking those who came into certain rooms and could be goaded into acts of violence. Despite not being innately violent, they were fiercely territorial and could not be easily scared from an area. Combat A remarkable distinctive quality of lava children was their immunity to metal. They could freely pass through any type of metal as if it did not exist and they were immune to attacks from weapons made of any metal as well from flames and heat. Surprisingly, they possessed a pair of claws and a maw strong enough to pierce the skin. They possessed surprising climbing abilities capable of scaling cavern walls easily. Lava child clerics and other magic-users existed, with clerics specializing in healing and normal magic-users using fire spells. Ecology Lava children were first born from the merging of spirits of earth and fire. They were able to procreate by themselves upon reaching adulthood, whereupon they laid their eggs in pools of magma. When hatched, the smiling newborn would be cared for by the parent until it became old enough to forage by itself. They matured at approximately the rate of humans and lived to about 50 years. Lava children could digest meat, plants, bone, or even paper, and ate almost anything not composed of steel or stone, although they preferred to eat cooked meat. Society Lava children would serve primordial beings out of fear or they worshiped gods of earth and fire. They formed their Material Plane communities in underground volcanic caverns and might freely associate with magma mephits. Appendix Appearances * Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage References Category:Creatures found in the Fountains of Creation